Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./21
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXI-szy. Za namową doktora Leete, poranek następny mieliśmy poświęcić obejrzeniu szkół i kolegijów miasta, przyczem on sam miał udzielić mi niejakich objaśnień co do wychowawczego systemu w wieku XX. — Spostrzeżesz pan... — rozpoczął rzecz swoja po śniadaniu — wiele bardzo ważnych różnic pomiędzy naszą a waszą metodą kształcenia, ale najgłówniejszą z nich jest ta, że dzisiaj każdy z nas ma taką sposobność pobierania nauk wyższych, z jakiej za waszych czasów korzystała tylko nieskończenie drobna cząstka ludności. Uzyskanie przez nas jednakich warunków dobrobytu fizycznego uważalibyśmy za rzecz niegodną wspomnienia, gdybyśmy nie zdobyli owej równości wychowawczej. — Koszty tej zdobyczy muszą być bardzo wielkie... — rzekłem. — Gdyby pochłonęła ona połowę narodowego dochodu, nikt nie żałowałby tego... — odpowiedział doktór Leete — a nawet ponoszonoby taki wydatek, który pozostawiałby nam zaledwie na skromne utrzymanie... Ale w rzeczywistości, koszt wychowania 10,000 młodzieńców nie przewyższa dziesięciokrotnie, a nawet pięciokrotnie wydatków na wychowanie jednego tysiąca. Do spraw wychowania, tak samo, jak i do innych, stosuje się również zasada, dzięki której prowadzenie jakichkolwiekbądź robót na szerszą skalę jest stosunkowo tańsze, niż prowadzenie ich na małą... — Wykształcenie w kolegium kosztowało za moich czasów straszliwie drogo... — Jeżeli tylko nie wprowadzili mnie w błąd nasi dziejopisarze, to raczej marnotrawstwo i rozmaite wybryki w kolegijach, nie zaś wychowanie, pociągały za sobą znaczne koszta. Wydatek właściwy w waszych kolegijach był, jak się okazuje, bardzo nieznaczny, a mógłby być jeszcze mniejszy, gdyby dozór nad niemi większą odznaczał się ścisłością. Wykształcenie wyższe jest dzisiaj równie tanie, jak i niższe, gdyż nauczyciele wszelkich stopni, tak samo jak i wszyscy inni pracownicy, mają utrzymanie jednakie. Do panującego przed stu laty w stanie Masachusets systemu wychowania przymusowego dodaliśmy po prostu kilka stopni wyższych, obowiązujących młodzieńca aż do roku 21 i dających mu to, co wyście nazywali edukacyją dżentelmeńską; natomiast nie pozostawiamy go już własnemu przemysłowi w jakimś 14 lub 15 roku jego życia, bez żadnych zasobów umysłowych poza pisaniem, czytaniem i tabliczką mnożenia... — Nie mówiąc już o kosztach tych dodatkowych lat kształcenia... — odrzekłem — ale mybyśmy nie byli nigdy sądzili, iż możemy narażać się na stratę czasu, poświęcanego zajęciom przemysłowym... Dzieci klas uboższych w roku 16 lub wcześniej rozpoczynały zazwyczaj swój zawód, a w 20 roku bywały już z nim obeznane... — Nawet pod względem korzyści materyjalnych nie możemy oddać pierwszeństwa waszemu planowi przed naszym. Większa sprawność, jaką nadaje wykształcenie wszelkiego rodzaju pracom, z wyjątkiem tylko najgrubszych, wynagradza nas prędko za czas, poświęcony na zdobycie go... — Co do nas, to mogliśmy się również obawiać, że wyższe wykształcenie, przysposabiając ludzi do powołań wolnych, jednocześnie zniechęci ich do wszelkiego rodzaju ręcznej pracy... — O ile czytałem, takim istotnie bywał skutek wyższego kształcenia się za dni waszych; nic też w tem dziwnego, gdyż praca ręczna znaczyła wówczas tyle, co zespolenie się z grubą, nieokrzesaną i ciemną klasą ludności. Dziś klasy takiej nie mamy. Podobne uczucia były nieuchrunnemi nadto dlatego jeszcze, iż rozumiano wówczas, że wszyscy ludzie, otrzymujący wykształcenie wyższe, przeznaczeni byli bądź do zawodów wolnych, bądź też do używania bogactw i wczasu, zaś takie same wykształcenie w człowieku, który ani bogatym nie był, ani też żadnej wolnej profesyi nie uprawiał, było dowodem zawiedzionych dążeń, świadectwem niepowodzenia, piętnem niższości raczej, nie zaś wyższości. Dzisiaj, oczywiście, kiedy wykształcenie najwyższe uważa się po prostu za środek, przysposabiający ludzi do życia, bez wszelkiego uwzględnienia rodzaju wykonywanej przez nich pracy, nie rodzi już ono podobnych poglądów... — Bądź co bądź... — rzekłem — żaden zasób wykształcenia nie może uleczyć tępości przyrodzonej albo wynagrodzić przyrodzonych braków umysłu. Jeżeli przeciętna skala przyrodzonych zdolności umysłowych nie podniosła się dzisiaj w ludziach o wiele ponad poziom moich czasów, to wykształcenie wyższe musi być rzeczą prawie nie do zdobycia dla bardzo znacznej części narodu. Co do nas, to utrzymywaliśmy zawsze, iż dla każdego umysłu niezbędna jest pewna podatność na wpływy wykształcenia, jeżeli ma on zasługiwać na wyższe wykształcenie umysłowe tak samo, jak niezbędnym jest pewien stopień przyrodzonej żyzności gruntu, jeśli podjęta przy nim uprawa ma się opłacić. — Jakże się cieszę, żeś pan użył takiego przykładu, gdyż jest to właśnie jeden z tych, jakie ja byłbym wybrał chętnie, aby zrozumiale przedstawić nowy pogląd na wykształcenie. Według pana to grunta o tyle jałowe, iż plon ich nie wynagrodzi pracy, uprawie nie podlegają. Niemniej wszakże, bardzo wiele gruntów - nieopłacających w plonie swym kosztu poniesionej pracy, uprawiano tak za dni waszych, jak i dzisiaj. Mam tu na myśli ogrody, parki, łąki i w ogólności kawałki ziemi tak położone, iż gdyby pozwolono im zarastać zielskiem i krzakami, raziłyby nasze oczy i byłyby źródłem niewygody dla wszystkich. Uprawia się je przeto, a jakkolwiek plony są skąpe, można powiedzieć, iż, biorąc sprawę szerzej, nie ma gruntów, któreby lepiej wywdzięczały się za uprawę. Tak samo też dzieje się z mężczyznami i kobietami, z któremi obcujemy w stosunkach towarzyskich, których głosy brzmią nam ciągle w uszach i których zachowanie się tysiącznymi sposobami wpływa na nasze szczęście i których, jednem słowem, towarzystwo tak dalece jest warunkiem naszego życia, jak powietrze przy oddychaniu i tak dalej. Istotnie, gdybyśmy nie kształcili wszystkich, to chyba ludziom najbardziej nieokrzesanym i tępym z natury, nie zaś najzdolniejszym, umożliwialibyśmy właśnie zdobycie wykształcenia. Człowiek z natury inteligentny i zdolny łatwiej może w sprawie rozwoju swego obyć się bez pomocy, niż ci, których przyroda uposażyła gorzej. Używając tu zwrotu, którym posługiwano się często za dni waszych, powiedziałbym, iż mybyśmy uważali, że nie warto jest żyć, gdybyśmy musieli istnieć w otoczeniu tłumów ciemnych, prostackich, nieokrzesanych i całkiem nieogładzonych mężczyzn i kobiet, jacy właśnie stanowili większość za dni waszych. Czyż człowiek będzie zadowolony, jeśli uperfumowawszy się sam, zmiesza się z tłumem cuchnących? Czyż zadowolenie jego nie będzie bardzo mierne, gdy znajdzie się w komnacie bodaj pałacowej, której okna ze wszystkich stron będą wychodzić na stajnię?.. A jednak takiem właśnie było położenie ludzi, którzy za dni pana uważanymi byli za najszczęśliwszych pod względem wykształcenia i kultury. Wiem, że biedni i ciemni zazdrościli wówczas bogatym i wykształconym; ale dla nas, ci ostatni, żyjący w otoczeniu niechlujstwa i zbydlęcenia, nie o wiele godniejszymi są zazdrości od tamtych. Człowiek wykształcony z epoki pańskiej podobny był do kogoś takiego, coby ugrzązłszy po szyję w cuchnącem bagnie, pocieszał siebie flaszką wonnego płynu. Pojmujesz pan może teraz, w jaki sposób my zapatrujemy się na sprawę wychowania wyższego. Trudno o rzecz dla człowieka ważniejszą, jak otoczenie inteligentnych i dobranych pod względem towarzyskim osób... Ze wszystkiego przeto, co uczyniłby naród, nic tak nie wpłynie na pomyślność każdego pojedynczego człowieka, jak rozpowszechnienie wykształcenia... Gdy tego naród nie czyni, wówczas doniosłość zdobytej wiedzy dla jednostki wykształconej zmniejsza się dla niej samej o połowę i często rozmaite upodobania, które ona w sobie rozwinęła, stają się dla niej najpewniejszem źródłem przykrości... Podnosić możliwie najwyżej wykształcenie osób niektórych, pozostawiając masy całkiem niewykształconemi, jakeście wy czynili, znaczy to tworzyć pomiędzy niemi przepaść prawie tak wielką, jak pomiędzy odrębnymi gatunkami, nie mającymi możności porozumiewania się... Cóż mogłoby być bardziej nieludzkiem nad owe wyniki częściowego uprzystępnienia oświaty wyższej... Upowszechnienie i zrównanie warunków zdobycia jej pozostawia wprawdzie pomiędzy ludźmi tak wybitne różnice co do uzdolnień przyrodzonych, jak i te, które istnieją w stanie natury; ale poziom istot najniższych podnosi się przez to znakomicie... Bydlęcość zostaje usuniętą, wszyscy mają w sobie wówczas jakiś oddźwięk człowieczeństwa, jakieś rozumienie spraw duchowych, oraz podziw dla wyższej jeszcze kultury, jakiej sami dosięgnąć nie mogli... Wszyscy stają się wówczas zdolnymi do odczuwaniu i wywierania, w stopniu rozmaitym, rozkoszy i wpływów podnioślejszego życia towarzyskiego... Czyż wykształcone towarzystwo wieku XIX-go nie istniało nakształt drobniutkich oaz, rozproszonych tu i ówdzie wśród nieprzerwanej dzikiej pustyni... Garstka osobników, zdolnych do sympatyj intelektualnych, albo do obcowania podnioślejszego, była w stosunku do masy współcześników swoich tak niewielka, iż, ogarniając wzrokiem całą ludzkość, nie warto prawie o niej wspominać... Jedno pokolenie świata dzisiejszego przedstawia większy zasób umysłowego życia, niż pięć długich wieków w dalszej lub bliższej przeszłości... Jest jeszcze wzgląd inny, o którym powinienem wspomnieć, wyliczając zasady możliwie najlepszego wykształcenia; jest to mianowicie wzgląd na to, aby pokolenia przyszłe miały wykształconych rodziców.. Mówiąc, krótko, trzy są główne podstawy naszego systemu wychowawczego: po pierwsze, prawo każdego człowieka do wykształcenia najzupełniejszego, jakie mu dać może naród dla niego samego, dla jego pomyślności; powtóre, prawo jego współobywateli, prawo wykształcenia go, jako niezbędnego dla nich towarzysza; po trzecie, prawo istot nieurodzonych jeszcze do zapewnienia sobie inteligentnych i oświeconych rodziców... — Nie będę opisywał szczegółowo tego, com widział wówczas w szkołach; ponieważ w życiu mojem dawniejszem niezbyt obchodziły mnie sprawy wychowawcze, przeto niewiele zestawień ciekawych mógłbym uczynić. Obok faktu powszechności zarówno wyższego, jak i niższego wykształcenia, uderzyła mnie najbardziej wybitna rola, jaką nadano wychowaniu fizycznemu, oraz ten fakt, że zarówno postępy w ćwiczeniach fizycznych i zabawach, jak i w naukach, wpływały na ocenę uczniów... — W sprawie wychowania... — objaśnił doktor Leete — jednako podlegają kontroli zdolności naszego ciała, jak i ducha... Zarówno najwyższy rozwój fizyczny, jak i duchowy rozwój każdego z nas jest przedmiotem jego „curiculum vitae“ od 6 do 21 roku życia... Silne wrażenie wywarł na mnie widok przepysznego zdrowia młodzieży szkolnej... Już dawniejsze moje spostrzeżenia, co do osobistych przymiotów nietylko rodziny mego gospodarza, ale i osób napotykanych w czasie moich wędrówek, naprowadziły mnie na myśl, że od czasów moich musiała chyba nastąpić jakaś ogólna poprawa fizycznego stanu rasy; teraz zaś, kiedym porównywał tych dzielnych młodzieńców, oraz świeże, silne dziewczęta z młodzieżą, widywaną niegdyś w szkołach wieku XIX, nie mogłem się powściągnąć od podzielenia się myślą moją z doktorem. Słuchał on z wielką ciekawością tego, com mówił. — Świadectwo pana pod tym względem jest nieocenione... My sami wierzymy, iż nastąpiła taka poprawa, ale, naturalnie, jest to tylko nasz pogląd teoretyczny. Dzięki wyjątkowemu położeniu swemu, pan jeden na całym świecie dzisiejszym możesz odzywać się tutaj, jako powaga. Zdanie pańskie, gdy je wygłosisz publicznie, wywoła z pewnością wrażenie głębokie... Zresztą, dziwnem byłoby chyba, gdyby nie nastąpiła owa poprawa rasy. Za dni waszych bogactwo wyniszczało jedną klasę ludności lenistwem ducha i ciała, gdy tymczasem nędza podkopywała żywotność mas nadmiarem pracy, złem pożywieniem i zabójczemi mieszkaniami... Praca, jakiej wymagano od dzieci, oraz ciężary, wkładane na kobietę, osłabiały wszelką latorośl życia. Dzisiaj, zamiast owych okoliczności zabójczych, wszyscy korzystają z najbardziej sprzyjających warunków życia fizycznego; młodzież odżywianą jest troskliwie i pilnie pielęgnowaną; praca, jakiej wymagamy od wszystkich, ograniczoną jest do wieku największej siły cielesnej i nigdy nie bywa nadmierną; troska o siebie samego i o rodzinę, niepokój o środki utrzymania, brzemię nieustannej walki o byt, wszystkie te wpływy, które niegdyś tak bardzo szkodziły umysłom i ciałom mężczyzn i kobiet, nie są już dzisiaj znane... Niewątpliwie, następstwem takiej zmiany musiała być poprawa gatunku... Pod niektórymi względami szczególnymi jesteśmy nawet tego pewni. Tak np. obłąkania, które w wieku XIX-tym stanowiły tak pospolite następstwo waszego niezdrowego trybu życia, znikły dziś prawie całkowicie wraz z jego towarzyszem... samobójstwem...